Separated
by Ultra Prime-Autobot Hero
Summary: A Power Rangers Dino Thunder Crossover. The Dino Rangers get separated by Chaos Control. Now further apart, Sonic and Friends must help Tommy find his team and stop Mesogog from using the Chaos Emeralds before it's too late.


**Separated!**

**Summary**: Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover. After destroying one of Mesogog's monsters, Tommy finds one of the Chaos Emeralds and accidentally uses Chaos Control and ends up on Angel Island where he meets Sonic and his friends. Now Sonic must help Tommy reunite with his team before Mesogog uses the Chaos Emeralds to turn Earth back to the prehistoric times. Takes place after Back in Black and Sonic Heroes.

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Disney and Sonic belongs to Sega.

_Reefside park…_

It was another normal day at Reefside, except when a Monster decides to create chaos. Mesogog has sent down another monster to finish off his enemies the Dino Rangers for good. The monster's name was Stone Blocker and had a hard time beating the Dino Rangers.

"Alright guy's lets go!" Yelled Conner McKnight the Red Dino Ranger and leader of the Power Team.

"Right!" The other rangers shouted. They all combined there weapons to form a single blaster with great power.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" The three yelled as they fired at the monster. The Z-Rex Blaster unleashed a powerful bolt of energy from its end and struck Stone Blocker with great speed.

Stone Blocker yelled as he exploded, leaving only a pile of ash.

The team cheered at there victory.

"Alright! Chalk another for the good guys." Said Conner.

"Don't forget were not out of this yet." Tommy the Black Dino Ranger replied.

"Your right Dr. O. Mesogog hasn't made the monster grow yet." Ethan the Blue Dino Ranger inquired.

_Island Fortress…_

Mesogog watched the entire fight from his lab via monitor. He knew it was time to enlarge his monsters.

"Time to fix that shall we?" Mesogog responded to Ethan's comment as he pushed a red button below the monitors.

_Reefside park…_

Clouds formed around the ashes of the monster and it started to rain. The droplets reached the ashes as the Monster was brought back and was tall as a 50 foot building.

"Aw man!" Tommy wined, hoping this wouldn't happen. "Haley we need the Brachiozord now!" Tommy said to his communicator.

"Right Tommy it's on it way."

"Is the Brachiozord coming?" Kira the Yellow Dino Ranger asked desperately.

"Don't worry it's right there." Said Tommy pointing to his Zord.

A massive colossal Black and Gold Brachiosaur made its way down Reefside. With each step its massive feet cause miniature earthquakes. Then the Brachiozord stopped as its sides pulled down as well as its head to reveal the Dino-Zords. The Tyrannozord, Tricerazord, and the Pterazord charged out of the Brachiozord. The Rangers except for Tommy, entered inside there respective Zord. The Tyrannozord moved it tail to act as the right arm, and also a humanoid head popped out of where the Tyrannosaurus head was. The Tricerazord merged with the Tyrannozord and formed as the left arm. The Pterazord then combined with the head of the Tyrannozord and soon it formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. Soon all the Rangers were in the cockpit of there Zord and shouted "Thundersaurus Megazord!"

The Thundersaurus Megazord was ready to fight Stone Blocker as it charged at the Bulky Monster. Stone Blocker just laughed.

"HAHAHAH!!! Do you think your little toy can stop me?" Stone Blocker taunted as he fired a laser beam from his eye. The beam struck the Megazord, causing it to lose balance.

"Zord stabilizers are okay" Said Ethan.

"Good alright guy's lets show him how we handle rude guests like him." Conner stated.

"Right!" Ethan and Kira replied while giving thumbs up to Conner.

The Megazord walked up to Stone Blocker. Stone Blocker shot more beams from his eye, but the Megazord just kept walking to him. The Megazord gave Stone Blocker a punch and Stone countered with a kick to the torso. The Megazord used the 'Tricera Fist' as the Zord sucker punched Stone Blocker.

"So is that how are you gonna play it huh? Well then two can play that game." Stone gathered his hands together in a Tai-Chi style and soon formed billions of boulders in the air.

The Rangers gasped at this sight.

"Take this!" Stone Blocker shouted as he pushed his hands forward to the Megazord. It was raining boulders as they struck the Megazord with great force.

Ethan checked out the Zords systems and discovered that they were overloading.

"Guys the Zords systems are going critical!" Ethan shouted in disbelief.

"Abandon Zord!" Conner ordered as the Dino Rangers fall out of the Thundersaurus Megazord.

They landed safely, but to there horror as there Zord became helpless as Stone Blocker approached the Megazord.

"Say good bye to your precious Megazord Rangers!" Stone Blocker said in a sinister voice as he formed a ball of energy in his hand and aimed it at the Megazord.

"No leave it alone!" Kira shouted as tears went down her cheeks.

"I can't believe we lost." Conner said in disbelief as the three watched on as the devious monster was ready to fire.

Tommy who was on the other side of his team mates raced to join them to think of a plan to stop Stone Blocker. But on the way Tommy almost tripped by something and what he saw what it was he was amazed.

_What is it?_ Tommy thought as he approached. It glowed very bright and was Emerald Green. It resembled an Emerald and it looked valuable. Tommy extended his hand to grab it and curiously examined its impressive shape.

"I don't believe it, it's an Emerald!" Said Tommy almost forgetting about the battle. Then the Emerald began to glow brightly as Tommy felt a strong surge of Power from the Emerald as well as his Dino Gem.

"What's going on?" Tommy wondered he looked at his Dino Gem. It also began to glow like the Emerald and it engulfed Tommy with pain. Tommy screamed trying to drop the Emerald, but there was something that prevented him from doing it. Not only Tommy's Dino Gem glowed but so did Ethan's, Kira's, and Conner's Dino Gem. The three curiously stared at there morphers.

"What's going on?" Kira wondered looking at her Dino Gem.

"Our Dino Gems, they're glowing." Ethan Replied.

"Uh, guy's look." Conner pointed at the Megazord which also glowed brightly.

"What in the world is happening?" Ethan wondered as the Dino Rangers saw there Megazord glow. Soon a burst of light engulfed the Megazord as well as Tommy, Ethan, Kira, Conner, and Stone Blocker as they all disappeared, with out a trace.

* * *

_Don't worry I plan to have Sonic and his friends show up by chapter 2. Plz review okay..._


End file.
